Prinzessin
by Janine3
Summary: Angel schaut Cordy beim Schlafen zu und macht sich ein paar Gedanken dazu...


Prinzessin 

_**Autor:** Janine  
**Email:** jad_coke@hotmail.com  
**Datum:** 02.August 2003  
**Spoiler:** Nö.  
**Rating:** G  
**Charaktere/Pairings:** C/A  
**Summary:** Angel schaut Cordy beim Schlafen zu und macht sich ein paar Gedanken dazu...  
**Disclaimer:** Mit dieser Fanfiction wird kein Geld verdient. "Angel" gehört 20th Century Fox, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television und einigen anderen.  
**Kommentar:** Der Songtext, der in der Story verwendet wird stammt aus der Feder von PUR und trägt den Titel "Prinzessin". Ich liebe diesen Song, weil er so einfach ist und doch so viel sagt. Darum hatte ich gestern plötzlich die Idee zu dieser FF. Hope you'll like it! :)  
Ah ja, und da gibt es KEINEN Groo  
_

* * *

_"Wenn der Morgen still und heimlich in das Zimmer kriecht,  
und ich beim ersten Augenaufschlag deine Nähe rieche..."_

Angel schlug die Augen auf. Es war früher Morgen, und er konnte hinter den gezogenen Vorhängen, die ihn vor dem Sonnenlicht schützten, bereits den anbrechenden Tag erahnen. Sein Blick wanderte zurück in sein Bett, zu der Person, die friedlich neben ihm lag - Cordy. Sie schlief noch und der Vampir hatte nicht vor, sie zu wecken.

_"Wenn das Tageslicht allmählich jeden Traum vertreibt,  
Und der Kopf kreist um Phantasie und Wirklichkeit"_

Stattdessen beobachtete er sie. Seinen Kopf hatte er dabei auf seiner Hand abgestützt, um sie so besser betrachten zu können. Er lächelte, als sie sich im Schlaf bewegte und sich zu ihm hin drehte. Seine freie Hand streichelte sanft über Cordys Arm, vorsichtig die feine Haut berührend, um sie nicht zu wecken. Er wollte den kostbaren Moment nicht zerstören.

_"Dann schau ich dir Prinzessin beim Schlafen zu.  
Du bist so wunderschön..."_

Angel strich Cordy liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die sich gelöst hatte. Seine Finger folgten dabei den Konturen ihrer Wange und er fragte sich, was in ihr gerade vorging.  
_Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich neben mir liegt. Nachdem sie mich gestern Abend für einen völligen Idioten gehalten haben muss. Ich hab kaum ein richtiges Wort über die Lippen gebracht, aber ich musste es ihr sagen... Ich musste..._

_"Prinzessin, lass die Augen zu,  
ich will ganz tief in dich sehen,  
wie du zuckst und wie Dich schaudert,  
wie du friedlich schläfst..."_

Angel dachte über die letzten Tage nach. Es war noch nicht so lange her, dass sie im Ballett fast dem Zauber zum Opfer gefallen wären. Und nun lag sie her neben ihm, es kam ihm vor, als wäre es nur ein Traum, als wäre es nicht real.

_"Ich schleich mich in den Traum zu dir,  
Ich liebe dich,  
Ich mag dich schlafen sehen..."_

Doch es war kein Traum, Angel beobachte Cordy wirklich, wie sie friedlich schlief.  
Seine Hand streichelte gedankenverloren über ihren Unterarm und ihre vor ihm liegende Hand. Er spürte, wie sich dabei ihre feinen Härchen aufstellten und die Muskeln sich spannten. Ihre Hand griff instinktiv nach der seinen. "Angel...", flüsterte Cordy im Schlaf und hätte den Vampir damit nicht glücklicher machen können.  
Er lächelte, während sein Daumen, der noch frei war, über ihre Hand strich, die ihn hielt.  
_Ich will dich nicht verlieren... Das Leben ist ohne dich nichts mehr wert._

_"Dein Gesicht fängt Zug um Zug mir zu erzählen an,  
manches Neuentdeckte, vieles lieb vertraut, bekannt..."_

Angels Blick folgte den feinen Linien ihres Gesichtes. Viele Grübchen und Fältchen kannte er, waren ihm vertraut. Wie zum Beispiel jene Grübchen, die sich zeigten, wenn sie ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln schenkte. Er hatte noch nie etwas schöneres, etwas wärmeres gesehen, als dieses Lächeln, das nur ihm galt. Das ihm zeigte, dass er ihre volle Zuneigung besass.  
Und da war diese kleine, kaum erkennbare Narbe, die von einem Schlag herrührte, den sie sich bei einem Einsatz eingefangen hatte. Es sah damals ziemlich hässlich aus, doch heute konnte man die Narbe nicht mehr erkennen, wenn man nicht wusste, dass es eine gab.

_"Da sind Bilder, die verschüttet, fast verloren waren..."_

_Sie hat sich verändert in den letzten Jahren, sie ist reifer, erwachsener geworden..._  
In diesem Gesicht, das so viel Wärme ausstrahlen konnte, war fast nichts mehr von der Cordelia zu sehen, mit der er zusammen vor fast 3 Jahren die Detektei eröffnet hatte. Sie hatte ihren Traum aufgegeben, jemals als Schauspielerin erfolgreich sein zu können. Angel ahnte, dass sie dies längst nicht mehr befriedigen konnte, es ihr zu oberflächlich geworden war. Sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich zu einem liebenvollen Grinsen, als er sich an das erste gemeinsame Jahr erinnerte.  
_Ihre spitze Zunge hat sie noch, aber alles andere hat sich verändert.._.  
Er vermisste für einen kurzen Moment ihre direkte, manchmal schroffe Art von damals. Doch er wurde von Cordys Hand wieder zurück in die Gegenwart geholt. Sie hatte die Hand wieder aus seiner gelöst und nun vor ihrer Brust hingelegt.

_"Und Momente so voll Leben, die die Zeit uns nahm..."_

So wie Cordy nun da lag, erinnerte sie ihn an ein kleines Kind, das sich zusammenkuschelt, um ein wenig Wärme zu finden. Ihr Gesicht war - im Gegensatz zu seinem - ein offenes Buch. Angel wusste oft, was in ihr vorging, ohne dass sie etwas sagte. Diese Augen hatten ihm oft genug Mut gemacht, hatten ihm oft genug Vertrauen geschenkt und ihm auch oft genug verziehen. Er liess seinen Daumen zärtlich über ihre Augenbraue gleiten.  
"Hmm..."

_"Das alles ist in dir, Prinzessin, schlaf ganz ruhig.  
Du bist so wunderschön."_

Es war als würde er eine Reise in die gemeinsamen Erinnerungen unternehmen, wenn er ihr Gesicht studierte.  
Sein Daumen fuhr zärtlich weiter über ihre Nase und strich sanft über ihre Wange. Vorsichtig folgte die Hand den Konturen ihres Kinns und dann auch denen ihres Halses. Angel konnte ihre pulsierende Halsschlagader spüren und streichelte den Hals an dieser Stelle liebevoll.  
Cordys Hand wanderte seiner Hand nach und hielt diese fest. Sie führte die Hand zu ihrem Mund und drückte einen Hauch von einem Kuss darauf. Dann schlug sie die Augen auf.  
"Hey, guten Morgen.", begrüsste Angel die erwachte Cordy. "Gut geschlafen?"  
Cordy nickte. "Ja. Und ich wurde noch nie auf diese Art geweckt.", lächelte sie ihn verschlafen an.  
Er erwiderte das Lächeln und drückte einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er liebte es, ihre Haut zu berühren oder sie mit Küssen zu bedecken. Auf einmal spürte er, wie ihre Hände sein Gesicht umrahmten und ihn langsam nach unten zogen. Dann spürte er, wie ihre Lippen die seinen berührten. Angel schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

END  



End file.
